explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seventh
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-033 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0572257 |guests=Stephen Mendillo as Vulcan Captain Tavek, Bruce Davison as Menos, Richard Wharton as Jossen, David Richards as Dockmaster, Vincent Hammond as Huge Alien and Coleen Maloney as Vulcan Officer |previous_production=Marauders |next_production=The Communicator |episode=ENT S02E07 |airdate=6 November 2002 |previous_release=Marauders |next_release=The Communicator |story_date(s)=Unknown (2152) |previous_story=Marauders |next_story=The Communicator }} =Summary= Sub-Commander T'Pol receives a covert mission from the Vulcan High Command, and informs Captain Archer that Admiral Forrest will be contacting him later about it. She remains tight lipped despite Archer's enquiries as to the exact nature of the expected diversion, but later meets privately with Archer and asks that he come as well, since she needs someone she trusts. In conversation with Archer, she later reveals that she was trained 17 (Earth) years earlier in reconnaissance retrieval, and now she is to capture one of six surgically altered, rogue Vulcan secret agents that eluded her before. Archer, T'Pol, and Ensign Mayweather, easily track the fugitive, Menos, to a cantina on the icy Pernaia Prime moon. After a brief phase-pistol fight, they capture him, but are unable to leave due to a build up of acidic ice. Menos starts to play on T'Pol's sense of fairness and honor. He has a good life, sustaining his family with an honest job, but apparently he is dying. T'Pol, trying to disprove his story, searches for biotoxins in his ship, but is unable to locate any. Meanwhile, back on Enterprise, Commander Tucker finds the continual interruptions of command more than he expected. It gets worse when a Vulcan ship arrives, and he impersonates Archer so as not to let the Vulcans know the Captain is away. T'Pol also relates to Archer that she's been having recent flashbacks to her previous hunt, where she shot another fugitive called Jossen. Because of the Vulcan ramifications on killing, she received "fullara" treatment on P'Jem, where her memory and emotions of the incident were fully repressed. Back on the planet, Menos organizes an escape by starting a fire, but is recaptured by the away team when his cloaked hiding space is detected, confirming that he was indeed smuggling biotoxins as the Vulcan High Command had indicated. On Enterprise, T'Pol offers her support to Archer should he ever be in need of it. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Spockania on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 6:18 pm: Ministry of Security, eh? Makes ya wonder what T'Pol was really doing as part of the Vulcan embassy to Earth. # What IS it with starfleet in this age? They can't contemplate a 3 day wait without becoming impatient even after being told it's top secret that they do so. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: When does Starfleet become impatient in the episode? And where was it said that contemplating a 3-5 day wait was top secret? T’Pol’s mission was top secret, not waiting for them. # Hammer on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 6:27 pm: Wouldn't it make more sense to send a security opporative the fugitive had not seen. T’Pol is familiar with how Menos’s mind works. This will enable her to predict his likely actions, and increase her resistance to any mind games he may use in an attempt to escape. # SMT on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 7:22 pm: When T'Pol got that initial call, she was reading in bed. Her caller asked "Did I wake you?" and T'Pol replied "It's all right." Why the evasive answer, when she could simply and truthfully have said "No"? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: I don’t think it was evasive. Not a direct or precise answer to the exact question, but rather a dismissive answer, dismissive in that she was telling her to dismiss any concern about having woken her. I don’t think that’s antithetical to logic. What kind of dialogue would we have to listen to if T’Pol answered everything like a robot? # As much on guard as T'Pol was in the inn when hunting down Menos, she got tossed aside quite easily by that alien. You'd think she would have been ready to hurl him across the room, Vulcan-judo-style. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: I don’t think she figured he would throw her like that, and she was probably focused on Menos. # So T'Pol has been to P'Jem before. I'm surprised that none of the Vulcans there recognized her (I don't imagine they're all new: Vulcan monasteries don't seem like they'd have a high turnover rate) when she visited before. Of course, maybe they were being diplomatic about the embarrassing reason for her first visit, but if her memories were successfully suppressed, would there still be any shame attached to her? And if this place has such negative associations for T'Pol, I'm surprised she didn't try to discourage Archer's visit there a little more. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Nothing indicated that they didn’t. The Vulcan Elder, who was the first to greet her, showed no emotion whatsoever, and we didn’t even hear their first exchange. The monks were more preoccupied with the Andorians holding them prisoner anyway. # PaulG on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 7:43 pm: When Archer is bouncing the water polo ball off the door in his quarters, the door seems to give a little each time the ball impacts and then bounces back. Is it supposed to do that? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: It shudders a tiny, almost undetectable bit, but I don’t see why that’s a problem. Maybe it’s a locker or something, which isn’t made of the same material as the ship’s hull. # Archer turns off his video screen with a button above his bed. That seems to be an unusual place to put a power button – I would think it a bit awkward to press when lying in bed. Also, you would think a remote control would be more logical. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Geez, I hope the comm button isn’t on his headboard. If so, it could be pretty embarrassing if he’s having fun with a lady friend. :) # Menos shows a hologram of his family. I wonder. I would assume his wife is not Vulcan because otherwise I would suspect the Vulcan High Command would be after her too. Now, if she isn’t Vulcan, are these his children? Does his wife know he is a Vulcan? You would suspect so since his children would have Vulcan features. Of course, this may not be his family or maybe his children are adopted or whatever. I’m just curious. Alternativly, the hologram could be a fake. # The Enterprise gang chase Menos into his ship and then they all barrel into the cargo bay. This would have been very convenient if Menos had been hiding on the bridge as then he could just lock them all in. Come on people. Tuvok could at least blame Neelix for his lack of concentration. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: They could just blast their way out, or better yet, into the cockpit. # Archer and T’Pol have a long, important conversation in the cargo bay. The radioactive cargo bay. This is not where I would want to have a long conversation. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Nothing in the episode indicated that the cargo bay was radioactive. # Zul on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 9:01 pm: T'Pol seems kinda emotional for a Vulcan, don't you think? In this episode anyway. 'Captain Obvious on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 9:52 pm: T'Pol is not your average Vulcan.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: It was clear to me that it’s a result of the flashbacks to her killing Jossen.' # ''Jason on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 9:55 pm: The interior of Menos's ship seems a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Jason, we didn’t get any view of the exterior.'' I know that we didn't get a good view of the exterior, but was there really room for both the cargo bay and the hidden room without having something poke out of the side of the ship? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: T’Pol’s tricorder indicated that Menos wasn’t in there when they first entered the ship in the opening shot of Act 4, so the exact dimensions of the ship weren’t an issue. It’s also possible they thought everything else was taken up by engines or cargo holds, or a reinforced hull. Archer even asked T’Pol if there was another way into/out of the ship. # Mike Ram on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 10:14 pm: Wow. All this time I thought ENT had a bigger budget than DS9 or VOY, but in this episode they fill up some AQUAFINA bottles with green liquid and call it a biological weapon!!! LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Yeah. Crystal Pepsi would’ve been more believable as a biological weapon. Seniram 16:31, October 19, 2018 (UTC) The AQUAFINA bottles could be a ploy to make it appear visually harmless! # Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 10:36 pm: I'm surprised that T'Pol didn't find the biotoxin. Given the state she was in, I was sure she would search everything, and not miss such a large and obvious container. Afterall, a smuggler handling biotoxins is not likely to have a lot of it, and could have "legitimate" cargo as well. Wouldn't a tricorder scan for the stuff? I don't believe it was in the hidden section of the ship. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: They were searching for Menos, rather than his contraband, so it’s possible their tricorders to set to scan for him. As far as the state T’Pol was in, her not looking for it is perfectly consistent. In addition to the fact that they weren’t looking for them, T’Pol was a bit out of sorts in this episode. # The Vulcan language as seen on the book and the screen... is that just scribbles, or has somebody gone through the effort to derive a Vulcan written language? Starkist on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 10:49 pm: The Vulcan writing is consistant with other times we have seen it, although I cannot recall which times those were. # Shortly after the three left in the shuttlepod, Travis (I think) mentioned that the Vulcan ship was approaching the system at "high warp." It sure took a long time to get there, as I thought when he said that, the Vulcan ship might have been early and might have been involved in the events that would follow. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: Travis was on the mission with Archer and T’Pol. Hoshi relayed the info. The first mention of the ship I could find was after T’Pol asked Archer to come along on the mission, and in the next scene, Archer says "If that Vulcan ship comes snooping around…" , which leaves the reason for their presence somewhat vague. By all appearances, they were there only to pick up Menos. # Starkist on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 10:49 pm: As for T'Pol killing Jossen, it seemed as if her weapon was projectile based, not phase. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: It seemed? Starkist, the weapon itself gave no hint as to the type of armament it used, and we didn’t even see the blast. All we heard was a nondescript burst of energy over a shot of birds flying off a tree in reaction to it. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 4:51 am: The Vulcan who contacts T'Pol says that Menos is "Less than 3 days from your present location." Ummm, at what speed? Warp 5? Impulse? Putting on a spacesuit and walking? Josh M on Saturday, November 16, 2002 - 1:58 am: I assume she means the Enterprise's max speed. # Archer's comments at the end seem to imply that Humans can't repress their emotions. Actually they can. Captain Bryce on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 7:47 am: True, but they probably aren't as adept at it as Vulcans have been portrayed to be. # Yasu on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 8:50 am: Why should a Vulcan ship be diverted just to give the captain a water polo score? Unless the Admiral is just doing it to mess with the Vulcans. :) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 6:40 pm: It wasn’t. Archer indicated to Trip when walking to the Launch Bay in Act 1 that the Vulcan ship was in the area and may come snooping around. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, November 07, 2002 - 1:39 pm: When the T’Mur sent a coded message to T’Pol’s quarters in Breaking the Ice, Trip detected it with no difficulty, but nothing indicates that anyone other than T’Pol detected the Vulcan High Command’s message to her in this episode. They have obviously improved their masking technique since then. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise